20 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-20 ; Comments *The show begins late, due to a live Dire Straits concert overrunning, causing JP to start the show by saying, with heavy sarcasm, 'I tell you what, it's been an honour to lose 13 minutes of the programme as a result of the marvellous music we've heard tonight on One FM from Dire Straits. I wish they could have kept going all night.' Sessions *70 Gwen Party, #2. Recorded 1992-05-26. Available on John Peel Sessions (Snape). *Bivouac, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-03-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *Sonic Youth: Créme Brûlèe (Album: Dirty) DGC *Ragga Twins: Shine Eye (12": Shiny Eye) Shut Up And Dance :(JP: 'It's a grim day in British broadcasting today, because until today, in this studio where I'm working, there were three turntables and two CD machines. Sometime during the day, they've come round and changed things, and there are now three CD machines and two turntables, and this means that I can't do those things that have delighted you so much over the years, where I play you little bits of records in between other records, so cleverly, sometimes getting it wrong but more often than not getting it right. I shan't be able to do that any more. Most frustrating.') *The 5.6.7.8's: Pinball Party (2x7", EP: I Was A Teenage Cave Woman!!!) Tokyo Karate Records *Whipping Boy: Submarine (CD, Album: Submarine) Liquid : (news, slightly edited) *The Fall: Ed's Babe (12": Ed's Babe) Cog Sinister *70 Gwen Party: Autokiller UK (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Stupendous, I think. I've said it before but it remains true. If these people came from Minneapolis, we'd be going mad for 'em.') *Frankie Paul: Pon Di Scene (7": Pon Di Scene) Super SupremeNo further Information available (18.06.2013) *Bivouac: Spine (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Do you find when it's hot and sweaty like this that you get disgusting red spots underneath your watch? What do you put on them to make them go away? It's really irritating.') *Red Red Meat: Idaho Durt (7": Snowball) Dead Bird *VR Featuring Dr. Devious And His Wisemen: Cyberdream (Cyber Mix) (12": Cyberdream ) Indisc Part Two *The Fatima Mansions: Something Bad (Album: Valhalla Avenue) Kitchenware Records :(JP: 'I'm probably the last person in the world to hear this LP.') *70 Gwen Party: Howard Hughes (Peel Session) *Dorothy Berry: Standin' On The Corner (Album; Comp.: Shakin' Fit) Candy Records *Zero Zero: W.F.K. (Malice Afore Thought) (12": The World Famous Killer EP) Kickin Records *Superconductor: Bush Pilot (CD, EP: Heavy With Puppy) Boner (which Peel crashes in spectacular fashion) *Bivouac: Drank (Peel Session) :(JP: 'In case you're wondering, as people do, which T-shirt I'm wearing tonight, because I know you're very fashion conscious, as I am myself, it's my brand new One By One T-shirt, which has got a very familiar logo on the front of it, and it says, 'Enemy Of The Public' on there as well, which obviously on a 52 year old bloke looks faintly ridiculous, but it fits, that's the main thing.') *Curve: Mission From God (CD, Single: Horror Head) Anxious *Culture: Natty Never Get Weary (12", Single: Natty Never Get Weary) High Note (an edit appears at this point) :(JP: I'm going to lose my voice before the end of this programme. I can tell, it's getting deeper and deeper and deeper and more exciting. You're loving it, aren't you, of course you are, and who can blame you for that, goodness knows? By the end of the programme it will have gone, and I've been discussing my cold with tonight's engineer. That's the kind of riveting thing we get up to...I was just wondering, what is snot for? I mean, what is the purpose behind it? Tell me, why is it that my fat little body's given itself over for the past week almost entirely to the generation of snot, and I want to know why?') *Drag Racing Underground: I Smell You (Album: Drag Racing Underground) Albertine :(JP: 'Who said romance was dead?') *Ground Level: Out Of Body (12", Maxi: Out Of Body) Vicious Vinyl Part Three *Pain Teens: Shallow Hole (CD; Album: Stimulation Festival) Trance Syndicate *Cherubs: Half A Rat (CD, Album: Icing) Trance Syndicate *T.P. OK Jazz: Mokili Mbanga Ya Taba (12", Album: Somo) Tamaris *70 Gwen Party: Stop Resurrect & Fire (Peel Session) :(1 a.m. news) *Apollo Landing: Trouble (CD, EP:Apollo Landing ) Go! Discs *Silver Jews: September 1999 (7", EP: Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City *The Klezmatics: NY Psycho Freylekhs (CD, Album: Rhythm + Jews) Piranha *Bivouac: Two Sticks (Peel Session) *Leo Anibaldi: Raiders Of The Future (12", EP: The Riders Of The Future) ACV *The Family Cat: Colour Me Gray (12", Album: Furthest From The Sun) Dedicated (features P. J. Harvey) :(Tape flip during this track) Part Four *God Is My Co-Pilot: 2 Meats Beat As One (CD, Album: I Am Not This Body) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier *Les Quatre Étoiles: Luila (12", Album: Sangonini) Sterns Africa :(JP finds a solution to his watch problem: Elastoplast. Trailer for Gary Davies show, promising 'pure quality' music) :(JP: 'But for now, back to impure quality.') *Unrest: Firecracker (12", Album: Imperial F.F.R.R.) Ajax Records *70 Gwen Party: Smash (Peel Session) *Thriller U: You Shook Me Up (12", Album: Drive) Steely & Clevie *Bivouac: Lead (Peel Session) :(JP: 'After the news, I shall be off to me mum's in Notting Hill Gate to take her to task for calling me John when she could have called me Wacky Eunice. What a great name that is.') *Sheer: Kali (CD, Album: Absolutely Sheer) Creation :(JP: 'Well, that's pretty much your lot from me. Thanks very much for listening.') :(News, followed by Lynn Parsons) File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-06-20 Parts 1-4 ;Length *00:45:00 *00:41:39 *00:44:20 *00:44:25 ;Other *Good quality mono at 256 kbps *File created from CB045 and CB046 of 500 Box. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:500 Box